Unnamed sports announcer
This character of Criminal Case is unnamed. For simplicity, the Criminal Case Wiki refers to him as '''The Announcer'.'' The Announcer (real name unknown) is a minor character in Criminal Case. He is an announcer who has appeared in Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough), hosting the big MFL football match; in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay), hosting the roller derby game gone wrong; and in Leap of Death (Case #25 of Pacific Bay), hosting the Women's Ski Jump event in the Frosty Cup which eventually went wrong. Appearance The Announcer is a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and eyes. In his first two case appearances, he wears a black headset with a microphone, as well as a black formal suit with a white striped shirt and a black tie. In his third case appearance, he sports a blue, furry headphone whilst wielding a microphone, and dons a blue and grey track suit along with a pair of blue gloves. Role in Case(s) The Announcer usually makes appearances in sporting events, specifically during the respective case intros. Dead Man Running The Announcer first appeared as the announcer of a football game in which he announced one of the most important football matches of the Major Football League season. The match was between the Grimsborough Quails and the Wippeka Armadillos. He was mainly focusing on the Quails' star quarterback, Troy Takiguchi, when suddenly Troy--whilst running with the ball--collapsed onto the pitch, shocking everyone, including the Announcer. He exclaimed that the referees were calling a time-out and that the medics were rushing to Troy. This was the end of his appearance. Later, everyone learned that Troy was dead after suffering a heart-attack. Dead Girl Rolling The Announcer returned as a roller derby game announcer when he served as the game announcer of a roller derby match between the Helter Skaters and the Pacific Pixies. The Announcer focused on the two team captains, but when the Helter Skater captain was knocked unconscious, he informed the audience that the game had to be suspended, at this point in which Amy Young and the player start an investigation, confirming a premeditated murder was imminent. Leap of Death The Announcer appeared for a third time when he served as the ski announcer of the first ever Women's Ski Jump event in the Frosty Cup. The Announcer exclaimed how history was being made as ski jumper Anjulie Cruz was going to be the first woman to go down the Frosty Cup ramp. Anjulie then started off by quickly gaining speed down the ramp, but unfortunately, the event was cut short when the the ski jumper was sliced in half as she was about to take off--which disgusted the Announcer like never before, and a murder investigation had to ensue. Trivia *The Announcer and Eduardo Ramirez are the only characters in the game who physically appeared in two different cities. Case Appearances *Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough) *Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay) *Leap of Death (Case #25 of Pacific Bay) Gallery 635px-Info on the match.png|The Announcer, as he appeared in Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough). HomicideAnnouncedCase60.png|The Announcer, as he appeared in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay). Ski_Announcer.png|The Announcer, as he appeared in Leap of Death (Case #25 of Pacific Bay). Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Criminal Case Information